Of Leprechauns and Lunch
by Akai-Kurenai
Summary: Even the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry. Three teenagers and a leprechaun must learn the hard way that Izumi Konata makes any situation out-of-the-ordinary!


**Well, I apologize for submitting this so late.**

**-Is shot by Yui's pro sharpshooting skills-**

**Wait! I have an excuse! I was busy with multiple tests and piles of homework! My lateness is completely and totally justi –**

**-Is shot again for being a procrastinator-**

**BUT – **

**-Is shot once more for good measure-**

**Hrkkkkk…**

**D/C: Yoshimizu Kagami and General Mills may own the main subjects of this fic, but the plot is mine. :D**

* * *

"Target locked. Approaching at five kilometers an hour."

"Excellent. Now our plan can transpire."

"Patience, patience. Remember what happened last time?"

"Yes, yes, we know. The target got away. We'll be more careful this time."

"Shush!"

"Oh, right, sorry…"

Two boys and a girl were squatting behind some bushes. One of the boys had a pair of binoculars, which he was directing towards a small, green clothed man.

"Don't forget your parts," the second boy said. His glasses flashed mysteriously as he continued. "As soon as the target steps into the trap area, Boy A –" He pointed at the boy with the binoculars. "– and Girl A –" He gestured towards the girl. "– will work together to activate the trap. If it goes as planned, the item will fly out of the target's hands. I will then grab the item and head for headquarters as fast as possible so that the target will not be able to recover the item. Understood?"

"Yes," Boy A and Girl A replied. Boy A then looked through his binoculars and exclaimed, "The target is here!"

"Quick! Activate the trap!" Boy B hollered.

Boy A and Girl A quickly ran around the bushes and picked up a rope that they had placed there an hour earlier. They simultaneously pulled, which caused the net they had laid on the forest floor to spring up.

Boy B jumped out triumphantly from the bushes. "We've got you now, Lucky!"

A leprechaun was indeed caught in their net. He looked a little winded from his sudden capture, but had a smirk on his face.

"You may have caught me, but you don't have my cereal!" He shouted.

Boy A, B, and Girl A gasped. They looked up just in time to see the bowl of Lucky Charms, which had flown out of Lucky's hands after the net had caught him, hurtle through the trees and out the forest.

All three teenagers dropped what they were doing and rushed towards the cereal. This caused Lucky to be set free. He dusted himself off quickly.

"They've got a head start, but if I hurry, I can make it to the cereal before –"

"NOOOOOOO!"

Lucky quirked an eyebrow. "By all of the clovers in Ireland, what is going on?" He hastened his pace until he was standing right behind the teenagers. When he saw what they were staring at, he screamed as well.

"THE CHARMS!"

* * *

_Gruuuumble._ Izumi Konata groaned and placed a hand over her stomach. She mulled over what Kagami had said as they parted from the train station.

"_This is what you get when you don't keep track of how many chocolate cornets I have left, idiot! You didn't eat lunch __and__ you don't have any money because you spent it all yesterday when you dragged us to Gamers to buy anime goods again!" Kagami fumed. _

She walked in silence for a few more minutes. Tear tracks formed under her eyes as she clenched her fists. "I won't be able to buy much until my next pay day, but it was _so _worth it!" Konata sighed dreamily as her mind wandered off to the stacks of anime merchandise waiting for her in her room. However, her stomach let out another monstrous grumble. "Oh Kami, it would be so nice if I had _something_ to eat."

At that exact moment, she fell over onto her behind as a colorful object landed exactly where she had been standing a second ago. She stared.

A bowl of milk and cereal was now innocently at rest on the sidewalk before her. Its frosted grain pieces and sweet marshmallows called out to her starving stomach.

Konata looked up at the sky with sparkling eyes. "Thank you, Kami! Ah, can't wait until I tell Kagami this!" She joyfully picked up the bowl and greedily slurped at its contents as she walked home, oblivious to the cries of the three teenagers and one leprechaun hiding in the bushes behind her.

In the distance, a certain store manager's eyes flashed. "Somehow, I feel that there is someone out there that has also experienced the pain that is failure by the hands of Legendary Girl A."

**Owari.**

* * *

**-Gets up from pool of blood- I'M ALIVE!**

**By the way… (Take out spaces)**

**http://i476 . photobucket . com/albums/rr129/Akai-Kurenai/Lucky%20Star/1219430443845 . jpg**

**AWESOMENESS.**

**If anyone doesn't understand, look up the book Of Mice and Men on Wikipedia, or you could even read it if you're over 13 (it has some rather course language).**


End file.
